


Stone by Stone

by Rebel_Captain



Series: And it feels like home. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: A short fic in the series from Cat's pov because we need it, Catelyn's pov y'all, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Captain/pseuds/Rebel_Captain
Summary: When Catelyn looks at each and every one of Walder Frey's daughters and granddaughters, she takes several things into account.----------------Season 1 AU





	Stone by Stone

When Catelyn looks at each and every one of Walder Frey's daughters and granddaughters, she takes several things into account. Likelihood of bearing a child, if she seemed too timid, if she would remain faithful, if she could even fall in love with Robb.

When her eyes fall upon tiny Roslin Frey, something clicks in her head. She's on the smaller side, yes, but her mother, Bethany, had bore 5 healthy children. Bethany Rosby hadn't been too robust either; a rather slim woman who seemed like she would break at any moment. There's something delicate about Roslin's features, but Catelyn recognises a strength in her eyes.

"How old are you, Lady Roslin?" she asks, folding her hands in front of her.

"Seventeen, Lady Stark."

Catelyn nods. Same age as Robb, he'll appreciate that. "Have you bled yet?" she also asks, because she must be sure about her choice for her son and the future of House Stark.

Roslin's pale cheeks flush pink, but she nods. "When I was twelve, Lady Stark. I've bled for a week every month since."

Catelyn releases a sigh of relief. _Thank the gods_. That meant she was more likely to bear Robb children. "Lady Roslin, if I asked you if you would remain faithful to my son throughout a marriage, would you?"

Roslin freezes, staring at her with large eyes. She looks like a startled deer, being pursued by a hunter. "Of course, Lady Stark." she says after a moment, and Catelyn nods again, this time looking to Walder Frey and arching her brows.

He takes the hint, telling his daughters and granddaughters to clear off. Once the room is mostly empty, he speaks. "I take it you find that our Roslin is more than suitable for your son?" he asks, a smugness coming to his expression. "I know that my other daughters aren't famed for being beauties, ugly sods the lot of them, but Roslin takes after her mother, fortunately." he grins crudely, and Catelyn keeps her expression blank, no matter how disgusting she finds the way he speaks of his daughters.

"Robb will be most pleased to marry her, Lord Walder. If the Gods are kind, then their marriage shall be blessed with many children." she says, rather diplomatically. 

Lord Walder snorts. "So, will my daughter marry your son?"

"He will marry her when you pledge House Frey to our cause." she frowns, brows furrowing.

"Consider us pledged." he says, waving a hand. It's the best she'll get out of him for now, and she knows that. "However, I have one condition, Lady Stark."

Catelyn sighs, begging all the Gods for patience. She doesn't want to be here any longer than she has to. "What is your condition?"

"They marry tonight." he says rather sharply, and she looks at him with surprise. "I want them married tonight so I know your son won't stick his cock in the next woman with a tight fit that shows interest in him."

Catelyn feels a muscle twitch in her jaw from the crude language. "My son is nothing short of honourable-" she protests, only to be cut off.

"If he's as honourable as Ned Stark, then I suppose a bastard should be on the way in the next nine or so months, then?" he taunts, and Catelyn inhales sharply at the thought of Jon Snow. Of what he represented. Her husband's betrayal.

"They'll marry tonight." she agrees stiffly, pride rather wounded.

* * *

"He wants you both married tonight," she tells Robb, and he looks up from the map to stare at her with shock. "He's afraid you'll find another lady and marry her." she finishes, much more polite than Walder Frey.

Robb arches a brow, something akin to amusement on his face. "I suspect those weren't his words, mother."

"Perhaps not. But you will marry Roslin Frey tonight, Robb." she says sternly, and he sighs heavily, a faint frown on his features. It's almost laughable how much he looks like his father with that expression.

"But I..." he hesitates, biting his lip in thought for a moment. "I thought I'd have more time is all."

Catelyn gives him a sympathetic smile, looking at the map on the table. "You'll come to love her, Robb. I'm sure you will. Perhaps it won't be more than the love of a friend, but you'll come to love her. Your father and I did." she whispers softly, thinking back to their wedding day. Oh, how she'd come to love her Ned. "It was gradual. Think of it like building a structure. You lay the foundations, then it is but a matter of building stone by stone." she explains, she'd explained this metaphor to him before. But it felt appropriate to tell him it again.

Robb nods, sitting down and staring at a chip in the table. A minute or two goes by before he speaks up. "What's she like?" he asks, and Catelyn is relieved to know he's interested. Even if it's just a little.

"She's lovely, Robb. Pretty, a rather dainty thing. I... I admittedly had a few concerns about whether or not she's healthy for children. But her mother bore five healthy children, all of whom are still living. She's rather quiet, too. But I think it was just the magnitude of the situation that made her so." 

Robb, who had been silent up until now, clears his throat. "Mother, what about a cloak? I don't have-"

"Leave it to me. Just go and get dressed, Robb." she smiles, leaving before him. She rummages through one of his chests, looking for the nicest cloak he owns. Once she locates it, she makes her way to her own tent, using one of her dresses for some spare fabric. Thank God Robb barely wears the thing, really. 

By the time she's done, a direwolf is sewn into the back of his cloak. It's not her best work, but it's pretty enough for a quick wedding.

* * *

Her son does his duty and weds Roslin Frey. 

She's nothing but proud of him, for she can already tell that he'll try in this marriage. She prays to the gods that he'll remain faithful. God knows the strain it caused on her and Ned's marriage when he...

She will not think of Jon snow tonight, not on her son's wedding.

* * *

Roslin comes to breakfast alone, and Catelyn holds back a sigh of annoyance. Robb must have gotten up early for breakfast. Despite her summoning them both to her chambers for a private breakfast. He clearly hadn't gotten the letter.

"How are you feeling this morning, Roslin?" she asks gently, taking a sip of her tea.

Roslin's cheeks flush, and she glances around the room quickly, before looking back at Catelyn. "Well, Lady Stark. A little... a little sore." she admitted, fiddling with the edge of her plate. She clearly wanted to ask something, but kept quiet.

Catelyn arched a brow. "You can call me Catelyn, Roslin. I'm your mother by law now," she pointed out, giving her a soft smile. "The pain will fade, if that's what you're wondering. It becomes enjoyable-"

"It was enjoyable!" she burst out, cheeks darkening even more. "It really was but... it still hurts. Is that normal?"

"For the first time, yes." Catelyn explained, and Roslin nodded. With a frown, she realised Roslin didn't have a mother to reassure her about such matters. She would have to do her best to answer any questions Roslin asked of her.

"Do you think..." she hesitates, picking at a roll on her plate. "Do you think Robb and I will get on?" she asks, looking up. Everything about her screams nervous, but, once more, Catelyn sees a strength in her eyes. Determination, perhaps? Good.

"I do." Catelyn nods, taking another sip of her tea. "Give it time, Roslin. Arranged marriages need as much time as the other is willing to give." 


End file.
